kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Taja Spinner
The "TV Asahi's page on the Taja Spinner". is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and any mismatch that includes the Kujaku Medal. It first appears in episode 20. This weapon can shoot fireballs and medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, and, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to OOO's punches. Design The Taja Spinner is composed of the following parts: * - A silver medal holding unit that is accessed by lifting the Tajadol Face. It contains seven medal slots which O Medals can be inserted into. The O Crown acts as a sort of energy accelerator, enhancing the power of each O Medal inserted into it. When it spins, it converge the powers of multiple O Medals from different Combos into one, allowing for unique attacks. * - A red shield cover bearing the likeness of OOO Tajadol's symbol. It has extremely high strength and can even deflect and bounce off any energy or physical attacks. Due to it's high strength, the Tajadol Face is placed over the O Crown to prevent O Medal energy from leaking out. * - The Taja Spinner's lever used to rotate the O Crown. When O Medals are inserted into the O Crown, the Force Drawer can be pulled, cancelling any limiters inside the Taja Spinner. Once the Force Drawer is pulled, the O Crown spins, releasing and amplifying O Medal energy for attacks. * - A mechanism that is installed on the rear end of the Tajadol Face towards its 'tail feathers'. Along with the Force Drawer, it is one of the two safety devices used to control the Taja Spinner. The Spinner Sensor prevents anyone other than OOO from opening the Taja Spinner. * - A frame installed located on the back of the Taja Spinner, it possesses high durability, able to withstand the rotation forces of the O Crown and release of O Medal power. It's main purpose is to keep the Taja Spinner from falling apart. * - The golden frame surrounding the Tajadol Face. It is a shield device meant to contain O Medal energy in, preventing dangerous amounts of energy from leaking out uncontrollably. * - A magnetic field generator installed on the Tajadol Face. When performing a Giga Scan, the Scanning Field prevents the O Medals' energy from overwhelming the O Scanner by generating a magnetic field. * - A stone embedded on top of the Tajadol Spinner towards the front. It is a prism that spins the O Crown when the O Scanner is pressed against the Tajadol Spinner, activating Giga Scans. * - The Taja Spinner's grip. It includes a switch that OOO can push to fire energy bullets. Finishing attacks By placing seven O Medals into its and then using the O Scanner, OOO can initiate a finishing move, which continuously draws power from the O Medals placed into the Taja Spinner. *When OOO loaned the Gokaigers his Core Medals which temporarily transformed into Rider Keys, Gokai Red used the Tajadol Ranger Key to initiate a Giga Scan in the , unleashing a Rising Strike finisher which ultimately destroyed Rider Hunter Silva. If Ankh's Core Medals are placed in the Taja Spinner for a Giga Scan, OOO can perform the , generating a phoenix-like aura around him before charging at an opponent and striking them. A Giga Scan can be performed by using only Cell Medals for a non-elemental attack, but it won't be as powerful as a Core Medal-fueled Giga Scan. In the final battle with Dr. Maki, Eiji uses all seven of the Purple Core Medals within his body (3 Ptera Medals and 2 Tricera and Tyranno Medals each) to perform the Giga Scan, which launched the Medals at Maki, creating a black hole upon impact and destroying Maki as well as sucking all the Core Medals (save Ankh's Taka Medal) into the future. Gin-Gin-Gin Giga Scan.jpg|Normal Giga Scan Giga Scan - Magna Blaze.jpg|Magna Blaze Behind the Scenes Naming The name given for this item in Hyper Hobby magazine's February 2011 issue is the "Tajyaspiner". "Tajya Spinner" has also appeared in Uchusen, volume 131. References Category:Arsenal (OOO) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Shields Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Dual Weapon